The present invention relates to a multipole plug connector having plug contact elements and connecting elements on the rear side for incoming leads, the plug connector and the connecting elements being surrounded by an earthed shielding jacket, with the exception of the insertion side.
It is known for such plug connectors to be sheathed with shell-like housing halves composed of deep-drawn sheet metal. In this case, it is normal to connect the shielding jacket to earth potential.
It is furthermore known, for example from the German Utility Pattern Patent 8,911,590 (corresponding to European Patent reference 0,412,331 Al) to arrange separate shielding plates on both sides of the printed-circuit board and of a plug body in the case of a plug connector which is placed on a printed-circuit board, the rear sides of which shielding plates are bent towards the printed-circuit board and are provided with stamped-free insertion pins which are pressed into solder eyes in the printed-circuit board. Feathered ground plates are placed on contact pins on the rear wall of the assembly, which ground plates have a bulge which extends in their longitudinal direction and in whose region lateral slots are arranged. These bulges catch the shielding plate of the plug-on plug connector, subject to spring tension.